


The Diamond Incident

by lolahardy



Series: From Dark to Light [3]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Arguing, Class Differences, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Internal Conflict, M/M, Power Imbalance, Soulmates, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a gift involved with Eames' next visit</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diamond Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Beta=ed by my darling love [Leesha](http://darlingleesha.tumblr.com)!

There had been an established pattern now and Arthur found himself almost liking it.

He told himself, so long as he kept a fair distance between himself and Eames, everything would be fine. It was easy to keep that in mind when Eames still paid him, when he still asked him out now and then despite Arthur telling him no.

But he did enjoy seeing him. He liked that he respected the rules, respected him.

It was a busy Friday night and Eames came in on time. He even watched Arthur dance on stage - which made Arthur move with more enthusiasm. He crawled across the stage on his hands and knees, getting up on his knees now at the foot of the stage as he threw his head back before leaning forward on his hands, opening his legs apart as he did a full split, his ass hitting the floor as the dollar bills flew on stage, the howls and cheers drowning the music for a moment.

When he was done, money gathered and counted, backstage he cleaned himself up and went onto the floor to find Eames.

He was alone at a booth as always, drinking scotch as he tapped a cigarette against the provided ashtray. Arthur joined him with a smile, resting his hand on Eames’ thigh.

“Good evening Mr. Eames. How are you?”

Eames set his cigarette down and exhaled the last of the smoke in his mouth as he greeted Arthur back all without touching him. He did lean closer to talk to him over the loudness of the music, but Arthur didn’t mind. He tilted his head down to listen, smiling softly as Eames spoke to him, his voice deep enough to penetrate through the thumping beat of whatever song happen to be playing - Arthur wasn’t paying attention.

Once Eames finished his drink, he asked Arthur for his dance so Arthur nodded and they got up.

It was the same as always, Arthur performing, moving, letting Eames get worked up.

He stood in front of Eames’ open legs, squatting down as he faced him, opening his own legs, his hands on Eames’ thighs as they looked at each other. When Arthur stood back up, he leaned forward, feeling Eames lean back as he got on his lap.

“You’re very flexible.”

Arthur would have laughed, having heard what’s supposed to pass as a cheesy pick-up line a million times over, if not for the fact that Eames was just commenting on it and nothing else. Arthur smiled as he said,

“I am. Does that impress you?”

“Very much. Doesn’t seem like anyone else can do that.”

“You’re watching other dancers? Why, Mr. Eames if you want to make me jealous, you’re going about it the right way.”

He teased Eames, knowing it would make Eames believe he really wanted his attention. Eames smiled then, licking his lips as he said,

“You’re the only one I ask for.”

“You ask for me?”

“If I don’t see you.”

Arthur felt a genuine smile then, flattered by Eames’ unwavering loyalty.

At the end of the songs, Eames having come, Arthur knelt beside him, his legs drawn up and tucked under himself as Eames pressed his handkerchief to his forehead, his entire body relaxed now.

“That is much better than a massage.”

“Orgasms usually work wonders in relaxation.”

He laughed and Arthur smiled, letting his arm rest against his body, watching Eames as he sighed softly and indeed looked very relaxed. When he was finished, Eames picked up his coat and stood up, sliding his coat on as he said,

“Oh...I have some rather bad news.”

“Hm?”

Arthur looked up, trying to look slightly concerned as Eames sat beside him again.

“I don’t have any cash tonight.”

For a moment, Arthur tried not to snap at him for wasting his time, wondering how he planned on paying for services already rendered and then furious with himself for not asking for the money first like he usually did. It was a matter of seconds as his annoyance flashed over his face as Eames reached into his inner coat pocket and withdrew a bracelet.

But not just any bracelet, a platinum Tiffany’s bracelet with diamonds and sapphires.

Arthur’s jaw dropped. Eames held it out for him in his palm as he said,

“Apologies for the lack of box. I can’t really bring much in here.”

“I can’t accept that.”

“Yes you can. I’ve already paid the night. You can consider this a gift just for you.”

Arthur frowned a little, sitting up now, his feet on the floor as he still eyed the bracelet. He’d rather have cash, easier to pay his bills with. What was he supposed to do with a diamond bracelet?

“Are you trying to placate me with diamonds?”

Eames seemed surprised as he said,

“No, of course not. I just thought this would be a nice token.”

Arthur looked up at him as he felt confused, wondering if he should accept such an extravagant gift, what it meant if he did take it, what it meant by Eames offering it to him. Was he trying to buy him again? He alternated between looking at Eames and the bracelet.

Eventually he took long enough to make Eames feel uncomfortable as he began to withdraw his hand back as he said,

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.”

“No...you didn’t offend me. I just...I never got something-....I don’t know if I should accept it.”

“I would very much like you to.”

Arthur frowned still, looking at the lovely gift being presented to him and he knew he would be crossing a line he had taken so long to dig into the ground if he accepted this. But it was very sweet and thoughtful. Arthur still had to ask however.

“What do you want in return?”

“Excuse me?”

“You can’t just want to give me a diamond bracelet without wanting something in return. I’m not a prostitute, I told you this.”

Eames looked offended then as he pulled his hand back completely and began putting the bracelet back in his pocket.

“I didn’t want anything in return. I just thought you deserved more than money. I wanted to show you that-....nevermind. I’m sorry.”

For once, Arthur felt a little guilty for being so hard on him. Eames stood up suddenly as Arthur said,

“Wait...hold on.”

Eames looked back at him as Arthur stood up and said,

“I’ll accept it.”

Eames took the bracelet out again and let it slide into Arthur’s hand, still keeping a fair distance and keeping the touching minimal. Arthur looked at the diamond bracelet as he closed his fingers around it.

“Thank you.”

Eames nodded and then showed himself out. Arthur sat down again, taking a moment as he looked at the bracelet and touched it, running his fingers over the precious stones. It was probably the nicest gift he had ever gotten - from anyone, not just a client. It was also beautiful and he was suddenly glad he had taken it.


End file.
